


6 AM.

by omilovebot



Series: tasufuyu [3]
Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omilovebot/pseuds/omilovebot
Summary: it's 6 am and tasuku finds fuyuki in the kitchen.
Relationships: Takato Fuyuki/Takato Tasuku
Series: tasufuyu [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210400
Kudos: 5





	6 AM.

It was 6 AM when Tasuku woke up from the alarm, his arm reaching out to turn it off. He yawned, rubbing his eyes, before realizing that Fuyuki wasn't in the bed with him.

The man then walked to the bathroom to wash his face.  
While washing his face, he heard humming from the kitchen. Smiling, his feet then took him to the kitchen.

There was Fuyuki, humming to himself as he cooked their breakfast. Tasuku walked towards his older brother, trying to not make a sound. “Tasuku? What are you doing?” Fuyuki looked at him, smiling.

Tasuku sighed, he knew this would happen but at least he tried. He then hugged his brother's waist, nuzzling to Fuyuki's neck. “Trying to surprise you.”

Fuyuki giggles at that, patting Tasuku's head. “Breakfast will be ready soon, why don't you sit down, hm?”

”....a sec.” Burying his face in his brother's shoulder, he inhaled Fuyuki's scent. “You smell nice, aniki.”

Chuckles could be heard from Fuyuki, as he turned his head a bit and kissed the top of Tasuku's head. “That's probably because of the soap, don't you think?” Fuyuki replied.

Tightening his hug, Tasuku shook his head. “You smell nice. I like it.”

Fuyuki didn't know how to reply, and decided to just accept his brother's words. “What's wrong, do you have a fever?” His tone is playful, since moments like this where Tasuku would cling to him are rare.

“No.” Tasuku took the opportunity he saw and kissed Fuyuki's cheek.

“I just thought it would be nice if we could be like this all day.”


End file.
